Harry potter and a series of hogwarts events year5
by steviej1026
Summary: *no new chapters till at least one week after july 4th* new plot design coming. new title-order of the phoenix.hogwarts events series. my ff had too many plots so im tying them together.hh romance in year 6.
1. The Riddle house again

Harry Potter and the 5th year  
  
A/N: hello everyone!!! My first fic. no flames please. summary is edited. new plot design is going well. tell me what you think when you're done reading. don't forget to click that little button that says 'submit review' down there and comment the story.  
  
Summary: is Sirius finally innocent? The Order of the phoenix. Mrs. Figg's secret. The lakes of time and memory (much later then I expected, and possibly not till book six, but this will explain a lot of what happens in 5). What's with Harry's dreams? Is Ron really that guilty?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters. now think about this. anything you don't recognize- I own!  
  
Chapter #1  
  
The Riddle House Again  
  
The owner of the Riddle house had an advertisement in the daily newspaper ever since the mysterious death of Frank Bruce. The job available was of course for gardener.  
  
It was long before anyone took the job. Finally, one day a wizard took the job, which, of course was unknown by the owner. The wizard traded in his salary of muggle money every week in for more wizard gold than he made in a month at his old job for the ministry of magic.  
  
~*~  
  
One night, before the wizard went home to his family, he spotted two people in cloaks walking over to the house. He followed them up to the house, creaked the door open a little bit. He then put and advanced eavesdropping charm on himself.  
  
"Why have we come back here, master?" a voice asked.  
  
"Because no muggle, witch, or wizard isn't afraid to come here. They think this house is haunted, Wormtail. It also fits my plan to kill Harry potter," the second voice answered; no doubt it was Lord Voldemort.  
  
The wizard didn't need to here anymore then that. Everyone who works for the ministry of magic now knows who Wormtail is. The wizard went strait to the minister of magic himself to tell him what he heard.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke suddenly. He sat bolt upright holding his scar. He put his glasses on and he saw Hermoine standing right next to his bed.  
  
~*~ A/N: watch the first chapter, may soon be revised. Remember to R&R *shakes collecting tin* Hope you liked!!! :] 


	2. Mrs Figg, Hermione, and Hermione's house

CHAPTER #2 A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while, it was Thanksgiving, and I was eating a lot. So now chapters will come faster. Ok R&R please!  
  
A/N: I don't know why I bother with hitting the bold, italic, or underline buttons in ms word. but from other authors I know it might work once in a while.  
  
NOTICE: I am now spelling Hermione's name correctly. please, please, no pictures.  
  
You know. H/H might not happen for a while. and I do promise longer chapters (as story gets longer. so do the chapters I always say; though quidditch chapters are sometimes much shorter).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters. now think about this. anything you don't recognize- I own! As the story progresses, I will tell you what I own that is new!!!  
  
Chapter #2  
  
Mrs. Figg, Hermoine, and Hermoine' s house  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't do that to people," Harry said. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Portkey," Hermione said. "Dumbledore sent me. You have to come back to my house."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said. "I thought you could only use a Portkey once without using dark magic." (A/N: my fiction, my laws. *Laughs evilly while people stare*)  
  
"Um, yeah. I kind of, well, forgot to ask how to get back," she said, blushing.  
  
"Don't worry. I think I know who can help us. We'll have to climb out the window though."  
  
They walked down the street, and finally, it was Hermione to talk first. "Where are we going?" she finally asked him.  
  
"Well, this lady who used to sort of baby sit me for the Dursleys. I think she can help us."  
  
"Ok, I'm following your lead then."  
  
"Wise choice," he said, knocking on the door. "Don't say anything that isn't about the muggle world, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said as the door opened.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here? Where are the Dursleys?" Mrs. Figg asked.  
  
"They're still sleeping. I have to ask you a few questions that I think will help me and Hermione here out," he said.  
  
"Well, I'll do my best to try and answer them."  
  
"First, do you believe in magic?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," she said  
  
"Okay, good. Do you believe magical people, or wizards, possess wands?"  
  
"Yes again."  
  
"Do you believe you have magical powers of some sort?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, last. Are you a muggle?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" she said.  
  
"Didn't think so," said Harry smiling. "And am I correct in assuming you are Arabella Figg?"  
  
"Well, of course," she said. "Why don't you come in?"  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
"She can come in too." They walked into the kitchen. "Does this have anything to do with Sirius?" she then asked.  
  
"No, well, it might. I'm not sure. That's not the problem, though. You see, it all started when Hermione showed up at the Dursley's this mourning. Professor Dumbledore sent her by Portkey. Then, I reminded her that you can only use a Portkey once, without dark magic, that is."  
  
"So you need my help to go to, er, Hermione's house, right?"  
  
"Yep," Hermione said.  
  
"Do you have a compass?"  
  
"Yeah. the one from the broomstick service kit you gave me Hermione!" Harry said.  
  
"Do you know which direction to fly?" asked Mrs. Figg.  
  
"I'm positive it's Northeast," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay then. Thanks, Mrs. Figg," Harry said when they left.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Dursley's house, Harry got his broom and compass. Then he remembered that you never know when you'll need your wand.  
  
"Um Harry? Do you think we could, you know, not fly?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Is little Hermione scared of a little broom ride?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. What if I fall?"  
  
"I'll catch you."  
  
"But what if you don't?" she asked.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Fine. But next time we won't fly."  
  
"Deal," he said. They left so fast that Harry doubted that anyone who was up saw them. They flew above the clouds, heading northeast.  
  
"You can open your eyes, you know," Harry said after a few minutes.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll keep them closed."  
  
"Okay. But you don't know what you're missing," he said. Hermione opened her eyes just as Harry did a twist. She screamed but calmed down pretty quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
"You should probably check to see where we are," said Hermione, opening her eyes. Harry pushed into a dive though the clouds. "That's the church I used to go to. We're only a couple of blocks away!" she said.  
  
"Good, looking back to see your eyes closed was getting boring," he said. She hit him. "Ouch!" he pretended to lose control of the broom but Hermione didn't fall for it. She pointed out her house and Harry sped for her front garden, trying not to be seen. "That's the biggest house I've ever seen! Well, except Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, it is big to me too," she said, pulling a key out of her pocket. She put it in the lock, turned it, and open the door.  
Hermione's mother came as she heard the door open. She showed them into the sitting room, where they saw Dumbledore and Sirius Black.  
  
"Hi Sirius and professor," they both said. Dumbledore then told them to sit down.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said. "You're probably wondering why you're here, aren't you, Harry?" Harry nodded.  
"I'm wondering too," Hermione added  
  
"Well, Sirius here, he has been freed when Mr. Weasley heard Voldemort talking to Wormtail at his new job," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really?!?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Sirius replied.  
  
"YES!!! No more Dursley's!" Harry said.  
  
"Do you have a house yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I've had one prepared for him," said Dumbledore. "You can visit if you'd like, Miss Granger."  
  
"Great! I'll go ask if I can come," she said.  
  
A/N: whoa! Hands hurt. Remember, chapters will now get up faster. I'm going to start typing chapter 3 and writing chapter 5 tonight.  
  
*Shakes collecting tin* Review please! 


	3. The Fifth House and a Few Birthdays

CHAPTER #3  
  
A/N: Whoa! I got more snow in one day then I got all last year in total! Anyway. I guess it will still take some time to get my chapters up. but I'm hoping not that long, for the sake of my readers.  
  
I won't lie to you all. after the 4th chapter, it might take some extra time to get the fifth, I'm kind of, well, going through a stage of writers block. BUT, the longer I have writers block, the better my writing will be afterwards.  
  
I couldn't think of a name for Sirius's floo powder registration, so I used 'The Fifth House,' is that okay with all of you?  
  
MANY THANKS TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
CHAPTER #3-  
The fifth house and some birthdays  
  
Hermione came back a few minutes later and announced she had permission to go from her parents.  
  
"Now, the house is on the floo registration as 'The Fifth House,' so that's what you say to get there. Sirius, if you could go first," Dumbledore said.  
  
"The Fifth House," he said just before he disappeared.  
  
"Harry, you next."  
  
"The Fifth House."  
  
Harry appeared inside what looked like the sitting room fireplace of another house. "This house is great!" he said when he saw Sirius. Hermione then fell out of the fireplace, nearly knocking Harry over, which gave Sirius a laugh.  
  
"Sorry Harry. I didn't know you were still in front of the fire place," she said.  
  
"That's okay," he said when an owl appeared tapping on the window. Harry recognized it as Ron's owl Pig. They opened the window to let pig in just as Dumbledore appeared. Harry got Ron's letter and read it.  
  
Harry, I hope the Dursley's aren't treating you too bad. Mum is going to ask Dumbledore if you and Hermione could stay later on in the summer! I'll write to Hermione when Pig gets back. Ron  
  
Harry finished with the letter and put it on the table.  
  
"I'll go get your stuff for school, Harry," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay, thanks professor," Harry said. Dumbledore apparated, no doubt to the Dursley's house. Then Harry turned to Sirius. "Can we have Ron and Hermione over for the rest of the summer? I mean, I'm tired of always going to Ron's house, and we just got here."  
  
"Sure," he said. "Sounds like a plan, Hermione?"  
  
"Sounds great to me," she said.  
  
"Okay, we have to wait for Dumbledore so you can go get your stuff though," said Sirius  
  
Dumbledore came back with Harry's stuff nursing his arm.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He tripped me, right after asking if I was the 'crackpot old fool' he refused to pay to teach him magic tricks," He answered.  
  
Harry laughed at this. "I remember when he said that. Hagrid got so mad at uncle Vernon's insult, that he gave Dudley a Pig's tail. Then, at the end of the year, he told me if they cause any trouble, I could always threaten him with a pair of ears to go with that tail."  
  
Everyone in the room laughed at the story. Finally, when Dumbledore stopped laughing he told Hermione how to get back to her house. However, she decided to stay to see what Harry wrote to Ron.  
  
"I'll write back to Ron," Harry said.  
  
Ron, I don't know if your dad told you, buy Sirius has finally been freed! Hermione and I are staying here for the summer, and we'd be happy to have you over too, unless you'd rather stay there. We're in Hogsmeade, so we don't have to go to Diagon alley. And we can go up to Hogwarts to practice quidditch. I know you've been interested at the keeper space, so it'd be good to train you. Anyway, when Dumbledore sent Hermione to the Dursley's, she forgot to ask how she would get back without the Portkey! Guess she wasn't to smart, eh? - OUCH -She hit me. Well, I better shut up before she hits me again for telling the truth - OUCH- That hurt. Bye. Harry  
  
PS- I'll come by later. Have your stuff ready if you want to come.  
  
Hermione went to get her stuff. In about a half hour, she was back.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione were ready to get Ron by 4:00 in the afternoon. "Ready?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "I'll go first. 'The Burrow.'" He disappeared. He stepped into the Weasley's kitchen. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Hello, Harry dear. Ron is up in his room."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait for Hermione though," he said.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Hermione came and they went up to Ron's room. Harry knocked on the door and said loudly, "Ron, it's us. We've come to take you away. Your family believes that you are insane," Harry said. The door opened just as Hermione hit, or rather pushed, Harry. He went flying into Ron's room, because Ron was quick to dodge him as if he were a bludger. "Sorry about that. Hermione insists on pushing and hitting me today."  
  
"That's ok. Anyway, I'm ready. I got Charlie's old broom, since he got his own Nimbus 2000. So, how has Sirius doing?" he asked  
  
"We haven't had too much of a chance to talk yet. We can ask him later, but by the looks of things, I'd say he's fine," Harry answered. "When is your birthday again, Ron?"  
  
"August 4th, why?"  
  
"Well, Hermione and I were thinking of going, er, shopping tomorrow. Weren't we Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?" she said. Harry nudged her. "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"Well, if you are shopping for me, not that it matters, I mean you guys don't have to get me anything, but if you do, don't get me new dress robes. Fred and George already got me some. Surprisingly, there's nothing wrong with them. I wonder what's up with them. Maybe they're being serious this year for the N.E.W.T. s."  
  
"I doubt it. Besides, I already knew about the dress robes," Harry said.  
  
"Oh. How do you get to your house anyway?"  
  
Harry took some floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, "The fifth house," He said.  
  
He appeared back home, and sat down waiting for Ron and Hermione. When they got there, they went upstairs. There were four bedrooms, all decent sized enough to fit two 4-poster beds in each room, and it did. Each room had a bathroom, a desk, a mirror for each bed, and supply trunks for each person in the room (each with 5 locks, like Moody's 7 lock trunk). Everyone got his or her own room. Sirius already had his, and Harry picked next, because they had permanent rooms, well, until Harry moved out anyway.  
  
Dinner went very well, though they were surprised at how well Sirius cooked because he was only freed that day. Everyone enjoyed it all the same, especially Harry, and for some reason Ron too. Harry always enjoyed his first meal away from the Dursley's.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione went to the quidditch supply shop and bought a copy of 'which broomstick' to check out the prices. Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were going to buy Ron a Nimbus 2000 (Harry and Sirius splint most of the price 7/16 each, leaving Hermione to pay the remaining 1/8, which she thought was nice of them to give her just as much credit) for Ron's birthday (A shooting star wasn't that great for a keeper, especially against Slytherin).  
  
~*~  
  
The next day they bought one in Diagon alley, and kept it in Harry's room, next to his Firebolt. Then Harry went to have a talk with the rest of the Weasley's. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were getting Ron a broomstick servicing kit, just like Harry's. Fred, George, and Ginny got him a half set of quidditch balls to practice with at Hogwarts. Percy got Ron a high quality Eagle feather quill, like Harry's. Bill and Charlie got some lumps of gold and rubies to keep as souvenirs. Remus Lupin got him his full set of fifth year books with some added interesting books on the defense against the dark arts. (A/N: I know, Remus isn't a Weasley, I just decided to put him in here.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's birthday came. From Remus, he got a chess board, with 2 sets of pieces, red and gold (Gryffindor colors). Sirius got him a book titled 'The Mischievous Guide to Being a Magical Mischief Maker,' by authors unknown. Hermione got him a piece of portable foe glass, which looked like a mirror. Ron got him new arm padding for quidditch (Harry's old padding cracked in 2nd year from the bludger). Mr. And Mrs. Weasley got him refills for his broomstick servicing kit. Fred, George, and Ginny got him a half set of quidditch balls, like Ron's (though he doesn't have them yet). Hagrid got him a "small" box of Honeydukes sweets (A/N: of course, we don't know what small is for Hagrid).  
  
~*~  
  
On August 4th, Harry woke up early to wrap up the Nimbus 2000 for Ron.  
  
'If I'd have been smarter, I would have wrapped it another time, perhaps when I'm fully awake,' thought Harry. 'Well, I guess I've been busy all summer. I mean, I have been living with Sirius.'  
  
~*~ (Later, when Ron's family arrived)  
  
Ron was having the time of his life. By the time they ate lunch, Fred and George got Sirius and Remus at least twice with their fake toffees and canary creams.  
  
After lunch, Ron opened his gifts. He almost fainted with shock when he heard he had one of the top 3 brooms in the world. Harry later corrected him.  
  
"Actually, the Firebolt 2 and the Rocket both came out last week, so that means it's the 5th best."  
  
"Who cares?" Ron said. "It's still really good." He then thought for a minute. "I know, why don't we have a match up at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, it is your birthday, so I guess we could."  
  
~*~ (At the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts)  
  
Sirius got all the extra brooms out for everyone who didn't have one. Bill agreed to be the ref. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley did double commentating even though professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, sprout, and Flitwick were the only audience (Madam Hooch seemed to have fallen ill).  
  
Harry and Charlie were captains. Harry's team was made up of Keeper Ron, Beater Fred, Chaser Sirius, and himself as Seeker.  
  
Charlie's team had Keeper Remus, Beater George, Chasers Ginny and Mr. Weasley, ("Don't worry Ron, You can stop them," Harry said) and himself as Seeker.  
  
"So, for Potter's team we have. RON, FRED, SIRIUS, ANNNNND HARRY," said Hermione.  
  
"For Weasley's team we have. REMUS, GEORGE, GINNY, ARTHER, ANNNNND CHARLIE," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
~*~ (*PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER)  
  
"-Intercepted by Charlie? But he's a seeker."  
  
"Charlie speeds to the goal, followed closely by Ron.-shot - Ron jumps off his broom to save it," Hermione said. "oh no!!!"  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!"  
  
~*~ A/N: well, that was my longest chapter. I hope you liked. Please review *shake collecting tin* 


	4. Qudditch

CHAPTER 4:  
  
A/N: Sorry it is taking a while for such a short chapter. CONSTANT VIGGILANCE!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Harry potter characters.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Quidditch Again  
  
"Annnd they're off!!! Sirius grabs the quaffle! He heads toward the goal, fakes out the keeper to the left, shoots right. SAVE! Your going to have to wake up earlier then that to beat a keeper like Remus," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mr. Weasley takes the pass from Remus."  
  
That's Professor Lupin, Miss Granger," professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Really?!?" Hermione said. "YES! Anyway, Ginny now has the quaffle. A pass to Mr. Weasley- shot- SAVES! Nice save, Ron!"  
  
"Now Sirius bolting up the field pretty fast," Mrs. Weasley said. "There's a bludger from George, and he drops the quaffle, Arthur gets it, shot, and a save, a pass to Ginny- shot- she scores-10 points to Weasley's team. Sirius speeds up the field, the quaffle is within scoring area- waiting for the bludger from Fred- here it comes- Remus dodges it- shot- nobody there to save, and a score for a 10-10 tie. Nice work both teams. Arthur passes to Ginny-"  
  
"THE SNITCH!!!" Hermione bellowed. "Potter and Weasley have both seen the snitch! A bludger aimed near Charlie- both seekers thrown off course- and the snitch disappears."  
  
"By the way, the score is now 30-10 to Potter's team. More pressure. Ron moves up to help- gets the pass- shot- score- 40-10 to Potter's team," Mrs. Weasley said. Quaffle now dropped by Ginny- Ron has it- pass to Sirius- pass to Ron-INTERCEPTED BY CHARLIE, but he's a seeker?"  
  
"Charlie speeds to the goal, closely followed by Ron- shot- Ron jumps off his broom to save it," Hermione said. "Oh no!"  
  
Harry pulled out his wand, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!" he bellowed. As Ron floated up, he grabbed his own broom.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Ron said.  
  
Charlie was ten feet above Harry when they both saw the snitch again down the other end of the field. "And they see the snitch again. Potter's in the lead, Weasley following, or rather, falling behind. Wait where did it go- they both stopped- even I saw it at one point," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
An hour later, Harry's team still had the lead 230-180. Fifty points ahead wasn't bad, but Ron still needed some training. Harry was just thinking about it when he saw a glint of gold-the snitch! Charlie still hadn't seen it. Harry dived for it-  
  
"AND IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY'S SEEN THE SNITCH," Hermione said. "HE'S AHEAD BY A MILE. CHARLIE HAS NO CHANCE NOW. AND. HARRY HAS THE SNITCH!!! The final score is 400-200 to Harry and Ron's team!"  
  
After the quidditch game, they talked a lot with the teachers. Dumbledore mentioned that Harry wouldn't be expelled for saving Ron.  
  
The Weasley's were the last to leave (forgetting things), which left Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to talk.  
  
After they went to bed, Sirius couldn't help thinking that Harry and Hermione like each other.  
  
Coincidentally, Harry was asking himself if he liked Hermione until finally falling asleep.  
  
~*~ (PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER)  
  
Harry found an interesting book on transfiguration (Hermione would be proud). 'Advanced Transfiguration: beyond school,' he read, taking it off the shelf. Another book fell of the shelf from behind it. This book had one of those funny titles that described the state it was in just like 'The Invisible Book of Invisibility.' The title in this case was 'The old forgotten book of old forgotten spells.'  
  
~*~ A/N: once again I am sorry it took so long. I've been sick for a while now, but I'm feeling better now.  
I hope you liked it.  
  
*Shakes collecting tin*: reviews please. Reviews, over here. C'mon now, don' be shy. 


	5. Hogwarts and Order Business

CHAPTER 5  
  
A/N: All right people.  
Now this next chapter has some copyrights in the middle of it, though I believe I will let those who ask for permission use it. These copyrights are just my own made-up spells.  
I don't know how long it'll take to type up. I'm going to try and finish tomorrow though. It might be taking longer then that right now because this is about the length of chapter 3, maybe even longer then that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Hogwarts and Order Business  
  
Harry woke the next day deciding to pay a visit to Flourish and Blotts, but he decided to have some breakfast first.  
  
He finished breakfast before Ron and Sirius woke, but Hermione was too quick for him. While she finished breakfast, Harry wrote a note so Ron and Sirius wouldn't get worried.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione looked through many books, until they ended up on opposite sides of the store.  
  
Harry found an interesting book on transfiguration (Hermione would be proud). 'Advanced Transfiguration: beyond school,' he read, taking it off the shelf. Another book fell of the shelf from behind it. This book had one of those funny titles that described the state it was in just like 'The Invisible Book of Invisibility.' The title in this case was 'The old forgotten book of old forgotten spells.'  
  
Harry looked at the table of contents of the transfiguration book first. 'The forth chapter is Animagi!' Harry thought.  
  
Harry then turned his attention to the spell book. He turned to random pages and saw various spells, curses, enchantments, and hexes. Next to each spell there were details, such as effect, difficulty, and energy drain. Not all spells were good. Some, like 'Alakazam,' were evil, and used by evil wizards.  
  
Harry bought both books with the schoolbooks he hadn't got yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, when Harry was reading his new (or old and forgotten) spell book, the Hogwarts letters finally came.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We apologize for the delay of the letters this year. We are pleased to inform you that you and one other student have been accepted into the order of the phoenix. Please keep this QUIET. You must meet in the headmaster's office directly after the feast. Also, You and miss Granger have been selected as Gryffindor prefects. Your booklist has been included in this letter.  
Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall  
  
(A/N: Harry knew what books to get earlier because of Ron, who knew from Remus (see Ron's b-day gifts), who knows because he might be a professor. opps.slipped out there.)  
  
"Nothing interesting here. How about you guys?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're both prefects this year," replied Harry. "Do either of you have to see Dumbledore after the feast?"  
  
"I do. I wonder why though," Hermione said.  
  
"Me too. Oh well," Harry said.  
  
Ron decided to polish his broom as Harry and Hermione went back to their books. 'Alakazam' was a killing curse said to give pain and make the dead body completely disappear. 'Transportus' however, is like apparating, which transport's you wherever you want to go, despite any anti-apparation wards (no license required). There were also create food and water spells, which Harry thought would have come in handy at the Dursley's, but he then remembered the 'no underage sorcery' law. Harry still wasn't sure why Dumbledore hadn't minded when he used magic on Ron's birthday.  
  
Harry finally switched his books, and looked through chapter four on Animagi. He found it didn't look as hard as it sounded from Sirius. There was a spell to show you what form you would be. Then there was a spell to set that form in your mind. That all leads up to the physical changing spell, which you won't need after about ten successful changes.  
  
~*~  
  
Since last year, Hermione finally gave up on S.P.E.W. campaign, but she was still not happy with house elf treatment.  
  
On that Friday, September 1st, Hermione woke up early and went to Hogwarts to help with the feast.  
  
Harry and Ron spent the day training Ron for keeper on the quidditch team and playing chess during breaks.  
  
As the light of the day faded, Harry and Ron went down to Hagrid's house. Harry knocked on the door-  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me and Ron."  
  
"WHAT?" he roared, opening the door.  
  
"Wait! Hagrid! The train didn't come yet," Harry said as Hagrid headed for Hogmeade.  
  
"Oh. Well in that case, Why don' you two come in fer some tea?"  
  
"Sure Hagrid, thanks," they both replied.  
  
~*~  
  
The train was arriving as Harry was pinning his silver prefect badge to his chest. The train stopped, and the doors opened revealing the rest of the students.  
  
"First Years," Hagrid roared over the crowd. "First years, this way. Come on now, don' be shy."  
  
"First years, over to Hagrid please! First years, follow Hagrid," Harry said, noticing there weren't too many first years this year.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione made it back to the great hall for the sorting.  
  
[Insert sorting here (I'm not good with them)]  
  
After the sorting, Dumbledore gave his speech. "Welcome all, to a new year at Hogwarts," he began. "First years, please note that the forbidden Forrest is out of bounds to all students, as the most dangerous of creatures may very well be hidden in there unlike they normally would be. If any of the students are caught supporting lord Voldemort on your own will, you will be expelled and forbidden to buy a new wand." Malfoy's face paled, and Harry saw it. Dumbledore however, did not manage to see and decided to continue. "I would also like to introduce the new teachers this year. The defense against the dark arts teacher, back by popular demand, is professor Remus Lupin."  
  
Three of the four house tables now exploded with joy. "He could not, however, join us for dinner tonight. The new Ancient Runes teacher (which Harry decided to take after dropping divination) is professor Mundungus Fletchure (A/N: spell check)."  
  
There was an applause from about 70% of the people. "And finally, in the absence of professor Snape (big smile), this years new potions teacher is Arabella Figg."  
  
This time all of the clapping came from Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.  
  
"Now, I believe it is time to eat," Dumbledore finished, sitting down.  
  
Hermione must have convinced the house elves to do something different then usual. Harry didn't mind this and enjoyed it all the same.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Alright, I believe it is time for bed. Fifth year prefects will lead the first years to their dormitories, unless they are unable to do so (cough, cough- h/h). I'll see you all in the morning."  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
Harry then took his prefect badge off and handed it to Ron. "Here, I have to meet Dumbledore in his office. You can lead the first years tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry showed Hermione how to get to Dumbledore's office. After about 5 minutes of guessing passwords, Harry started joking around. "Canary cream," he said.  
  
You don't think the headmaster would choose that nonsense pass. WHAT?" Hermione said as the stone gargoyle moved over. "Why would he choose.?"  
  
"Cough, cough."  
  
Hermione turned around and started blushing. "You two have cleared me out of pass words for the next 50 years, that is, if I would be here for the next 50 years," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Aren't there other order members?" Harry asked  
  
"They're all inside waiting. Cho Chang and Terry Boot are both coming though," he replied.  
  
When they went up to the office, McGonagall was the first to speak. "What took you so long, Albus?"  
  
"I was watching them guess the password."  
  
"Did they get it?"  
  
"Get it!!! They've cleared out my next 50 passwords." Everyone in the room laughed at this. Cho Change and Terry Boot walked into the room. "Anyway, we have to start. Harry, Hermione, in a minute I will ask you to place your hand on this orb," he said, holding an orb. (A/N: I am assuming that Terry Boot is a guy. Terry is one of those names that can go either way) "Your right hand, that is. If it glows green, you will be expelled immediately. Don't worry miss Granger, you can only get expelled by supporting Voldemort, which I doubt either of you do. For an adult, red is the green that students or younger would get. Green is a position in the order for them, the same as red is for you. Example of that would be Sirius. The other colors are also positions in the order. Enough said, Harry first."  
  
Harry stepped forward. He held his hand over the orb and then grasped it. It glowed bright blood red. "Good job Harry, now Hermione." The orb turned gold for her. "Well done miss Granger. Both of you are strategists with Sirius. Here are your mini-orbs. They glow when there is a meeting. One more thing, never mention the order to anyone, not even Mr. Weasley. Should I call him Ron here so you don't get confused with those two Weasleys over there?"  
  
"We know what you mean," said Harry.  
  
"Now, on to our second order of business," Dumbledore went on. "Severus has been our spy, and he has some information for us."  
  
"Alright, first, Voldemort has taken control of a house on the eastern edge of Hogsmeade," Snape started. "He plans to take over the town before soon attacking Hogwarts later. However, it doesn't end there. Azkaban is going to be attacked the same day and all of the prisoners will come to Voldemort's side if they have not already, or they will be killed. I f we can't get the house back, and I doubt we can, then we will need as much help as possible. The house will have no death eaters in it until the attack day, but there will be a magic barrier that Voldemort has placed around the house until that day. The 'Attack day' should come on October 15, so we must hurry in preparation. I suggest that Hogwarts should be our first worry, but their mission is extremely well thought out. They are going to attack Azkaban first to throw us off. There is a flaw to their plans, however. They don't expect it to be too hard to attack Azkaban. They think nobody will find out until later that day."  
  
Dumbledore then spoke. "Harry, Hermione, Cho, and Terry, I ask of you all to come with me, to Azkaban. If anything shall happen to me before the attack, please protect the school as best you can, even if that means staying behind and letting Azkaban be freed. Severus will be locked up deep in the castle so they don't know he's supporting us. I am counting mostly on you four, Remus, Sirius, and Professor McGonagall to protect the school, assuming something happens to me, of course."  
  
"How can we help? We're still learning," Harry said.  
  
"Ah, but you four are the most powerful students you age in, well, possibly the whole world. I'm sure Ron will be knowledgeable enough to join us next year. By the way, I'd appreciate it if you really press studying on to him. I worried about you, Harry, about maybe not being ready last year, but something happened over the summer. I guess you did some reading and thinking. Anyway, you four are to take private charm and curse classes on the weekends. You can all have extra prefect badges to pick assistant prefects. Hagrid, tell us about the giants please," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hagrid stood up and began to talk loudly, which is normal for him. "There were some of `em that decided ter join us and those that didn't. The ones that didn't are to remain neutral."  
  
Dumbledore stood up again. "That is all for tonight. I will see you all tomorrow."  
  
~*~ A/N: I am so sorry I was almost, but not quite a month late. Ha ha you have nothing on me. 30 days not 31. I am sorry though.  
  
It was Christmas, sickness, Internet broken down at the same time as many school projects (one of which I turned in today). Hopefully I'll get a chapter up in shorter time now.  
  
Previews are kind of stupid when chapters take longer then a day, mine always will take at least two days (unless I get lucky).  
  
*Shakes collecting tin* REVEIWS ARE WELCOMED. This is a big moment, I've hit the 5000 word mark, more readers will now view (maybe, just maybe, I'll make a favorite list of someone). 


	6. Harry's picture

CHAPTER 6  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked chapter 5. I started typing this one 2 days later. on the 17th  
  
I'm sorry but I don't like this chapter as much as the rest. but I guess it gets better more towards the end of the chapter.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=235463 - I recommend these 2 h/h stories. They're pretty short, yet really good. The first 2 on the list they should be. "I'm still here" and "A Year To Remember."  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter. Just some spells in the last chapter.  
  
On with the show:  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
  
Harry's Picture  
  
Harry woke the next day at half past six. He got dressed and went to the common room, only to find Hermione.  
  
"Bit early, isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Definitely," she replied. "I've decided to pick Seamus for Prefect assistant (A/N: Harry picked Ron.DUH!!!). Anyway, I was wondering, um, well, um."  
  
"You were wondering what?" Harry said, making, if possible, Hermione's face go redder.  
  
"Well, couldyouteachmehotflyonabrom?"  
  
"What?" Harry said, with a clueless expression on his face. "You sound like me asking Cho Chang to the ball last year."  
  
"I was wondering if you liked her," Hermione said. "Anyway, can you teach me to, er, fly a broom?"  
  
"Sure, all you had to do was ask. I was going to book the pitch today anyway. Ron and I have practiced for hours yesterday. He'll definitely make at least the reserve keeper. We don't have a captain yet though."  
  
They went down to the great hall. "Oy, Harry," Yelled Fred's voice behind them. Harry turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"When should we have tryouts for the team?" George asked.  
  
"I was going to book the pitch today." Harry said.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good. Have you been training Ron well?" asked Fred.  
  
"Want to see him play?"  
  
"That's a yes," said George.  
  
"Listen, I need you two to get all the Gryffindors trying out to the common room after breakfast," Harry said.  
  
"Okay," said Fred.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall to see Cho booking the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Hi Cho."  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. Were you going to book the pitch today? I think we only need from 9-12 o'clock."  
  
"That's fine. We were going to take the afternoon anyway. From one to about six thirty."  
  
"You think your tryouts are long enough yet?" Cho asked.  
  
"Tryouts are till 4 O'clock, practice till five, and then, er, we need it for something else," Harry said.  
  
"You're teaching someone how to fly."  
  
"That obvious?" asked Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"Yup. I'm guessing it's you then, er, sorry but I don't know your name," Cho said.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"The only Gryffindor with a Ravenclaw character," Harry finished, earning a whack to the head from both Cho and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, not all Ravenclaws are bad. Just because you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean you're necessarily better then us Ravenclaws," said Cho.  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry."  
  
"Well, I can help teach you how to fly, since Harry isn't good enough," Cho said. Hermione burst out laughing. Harry didn't think it was very funny, but he didn't protest. He thought they would just keep going if he gave them fuel, so he just stood there, looking hurt.  
  
~*~ (Common room)  
  
"Attention all Quidditch type, er, people. Today, Beginning at one O'clock PM, are the Quidditch tryouts," Harry said, earning a loud cheer. "The open positions are keeper and chaser. The reserve team openings are seeker, for like many years strait now; keeper; two beaters; and two chasers. Together that's two starters and six reserves, or, er, just eight players."  
  
~*~ (Quidditch pitch)  
  
The tryout for keeper was a hundred shots to see the save percentage. Harry's work with Ron the day before paid off. Ron saved 99, beating Wood's record by three saves (96 is the record for all those that suck at math). Although Harry wasn't fond on the idea, Dennis Creevie (sp?) got reserve keeper. Colin and Ginny (starting to become a couple) got reserve chasers. Seamus got the starting chaser. Dean got one of the reserved beaters (on default). There was only one reserve beater, and, once again, no reserve seeker.  
  
Harry knew Ginny was an ok seeker if something happened to him with the Voldemort issue. He decided that he could possibly teach Hermione after she masters flying. That way, she could make reserve by next year and maybe feel the joy of beating Malfoy in a seeker battle in a game.  
  
Cho showed up at ten after five, as promised. Hermione, riding on Ron's old 'clean sweep 7,' was evenly matched in speed with Cho, but Harry couldn't be caught. Harry taught Hermione what she needed to know before she left the ground for the first half hour. Then, they helped her once she was in the air. By half past six, Hermione and Cho were racing like pros from end to end of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Well, that's it for today. We can come back from four to six next weekend on Sunday. I'm getting hungry so I think I'm going to get cleaned up, eat, and go to Dumbledore's office. I think we go there tonight," Harry said.  
  
"Only if your orb glows your color or Dumbledore's color," Cho said.  
  
"What is his color?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He has two. White and Red are his colors."  
  
"That's cool. Two colors or our own. Add two plus one to get two for me. You all get to look for three colors, and I have to look for one," Harry said.  
  
"See you later, Harry. You too Hermione," Cho said.  
  
"Bye, Cho," They said back.  
  
"Hermione, I'm getting you a new broom by next week, but we'll still start with the clean sweep 7 for bludgers."  
  
"You're kidding. Bludgers!" Hermione complained.  
  
"Well, I wanted you to be the reserve seeker, so if anything happened."  
  
"Harry, You're the best flyer Hogwarts has had. You're not going to get injured," Hermione said.  
  
"I meant with Voldemort."  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione could say in return.  
  
"Do you have any money on you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just a Galleon, why?"  
  
"I want to get some chocolate frogs from Dobby."  
  
"I'm proud of you for trying to treat house elves right and pay them."  
  
"My mum tried to do what we did last year too, but that's not the only reason I want to help house elves," Harry said.  
  
"Why else?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to," He replied, while tickling the pear and realizing how fast that was. He opened the portrait and stepped in. There were hundreds of house elves in here. "Where's Dobby?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dobby stepped forward. "Harry Potter has come to see Dobby, sir. Dobby is full of joy and happiness," Dobby said, wiping tears from his eyes. (A/N: that's even too emotional for dobby.lol)  
  
"I guess we could talk a while. Could you get us some chocolate frogs and butterbeers."  
  
"Anything for Harry Potter and his miss," Dobby said.  
  
"Dobby, her name is Hermione."  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," he said.  
  
He came back with the food. They talked for a while until Harry choked on a chocolate frog after looking at the card.  
  
"Harry, are you okay," Hermione said in a panic voice.  
  
Harry swallowed it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I'm just choking on a chocolate frog. Wanna know why? Take a look at the card."  
  
"Harry that's you, well the card is you but the picture is us."  
  
"You don't say?" Harry said sarcastically. "Thanks dobby."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Harry got a letter from Sirius saying the meeting was cancelled that night and he and Hermione were to sneak out early the next morning to become Animagi. Dumbledore had already authorized it.  
  
Harry, now bored with no meeting, looked though the book he got from Sirius. On page 444, Harry stared at the chapter title in awe. It read "How to make a Marauder's map."  
  
~*~ A/N: quicker wasn't it? Let me know you like it.  
  
*SHAKES COLLECTING TIN* reviews are welcomed.  
  
E-A-G-L-E-S-EAGLES!!! TAKE DOWN TAMPA BAY!!! 


	7. The daily prophet

CHAPTER 7  
  
A/N: Hello again. I'm getting tire of writing this. I just finished chapter 6 about five minutes ago. I only have about half this chapter written down. like I said, I do get writers block sometimes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only two spells up until this chapter. I won't use copyright signs, I think you can tell what is mine and what isn't.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
The Dailey Profit  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione woke up very early. They used the invisibility cloak to sneak out. Harry still hadn't told Hermione about the transfiguration book he had.  
  
Harry unlocked the door to the house, came in, and shut it quickly. They took off the invisibility cloak and found Sirius in the kitchen reading the daily profit. "Look at this," he said after a minute, handing Harry the paper. Harry read aloud:  
  
MALFOY'S ARREST  
  
On Saturday, September 2nd, Arthur Weasley lead a group of ministry wizards into the house of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
They searched the house, first finding only enough of a fine of 100 galleons. Before they left, Weasley seemed intent to search under the dinning room. That, in fact, was a great idea. Weasley found a secret chamber with over 5000 banned magic items.  
  
Weasley had no comment as to how he knew there was a secret chamber under the dinning room except one: "It's just one more plus when your son's best friend is Harry Potter, and Harry has seen Malfoy with Voldemort last year."  
  
The only important figure that believes that Voldemort has indeed risen again is Dumbledore. Dumbledore disagrees. "Harry himself 'knows' Voldemort has risen. I have evidence that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts sometime next month, and an innocent student will be framed with my injury or death by a supporter of Voldemort."  
  
Harry stopped reading there and let out a laugh for Malfoy's arrest.  
  
"Alright time for Animagi. Did you bring the book, Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
They went through each step carefully. When they finally reached the point where they saw what form they would have. They each had two forms:  
  
Harry's first form was a red and gold phoenix. His second form was a bright white stag. Hermione's form was a red and purple phoenix and a brilliant, shining, white unicorn.  
  
"Amazing!" Sirius exclaimed. "There have never been double Animagi forms except Dumbledore and Merlin! They both had phoenixes too. Dumbledore red and gold, and Merlin red and purple."  
  
By then they had transformed back. "I have the same Animagi form as Merlin?"  
  
"And me Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yup, and you're each one of the ten greatest wizards of all time."  
  
You're giving us to much credit, Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"Why do you think you're in the order?"  
  
"Don't ask me, ask Dumbledore. I'm sure he knows," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I've never seen two people who could take on so much. Prefect duties, the Order, and quidditch. I know Ron votes for you as captain of the quidditch and Hermione as reserve seeker. He was here yesterday after practice."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
~*~  
  
Around noon, the three went to the three broomsticks for lunch. "Should I get Ron?" Harry asked as they walked in.  
  
"Sure. Take the floo powder. It's the password to the common room," Sirius answered.  
  
~*~  
  
Hagrid turned up a while later and talked to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. Eventually, it was time for dinner and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid made their way back to Hogwarts together. It was then that Harry remembered he would soon be seeing Sirius.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office when they ran into Fred and George.  
  
"Oy, Harry! What's Dumbledore's password?" asked Fred.  
  
"I'll tell you when he changes it."  
  
"Why not now?" George asked.  
  
"Because you might die of shock. I suggest you get to the common room before Snape or another prefect finds you," he answered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~ A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the longness of the time it took to update. let me tell you the reasons:  
  
Weight of backpack for school- heavy Number of weekly HW assignments on avg.- 18 Number of projects due some time in the next week and one half- 4 Number of days until my science midterm test- 15 (February 14th)  
  
Thank you all for reading and for your support. I've had one reviewer review 3 times on 3 different chapters. I'm hoping to get more reviewers, so please, if you like this story spread it and tell all to review (you don't have to but it would be nice).  
  
*shakes collecting tin* reviews please!!! Bye for now. 


	8. The meetings and the first week of lesso...

CHAPTER 8 A/N: Well, I'm writing again. and I don't remember my author note I wrote before the power went out at like an hour ago. but I hope it comes on soon. I'm writing at a relative's house 2 miles away that just happens to have power here.  
  
I have ideas for something after the attack on Hogwarts that I got from 'Marian the librarian.' I'm not going to tell you which idea I'm using yet, but I can only use them if Hogwarts survives the attack (gives Dumbledore an evil grin) [insert maniacal laughter here].  
  
I know someone from my school who has a Harry Potter website. If you want to check it out go to www.thepotterprofile.com . there are links to fan fiction there too. There are 10 links, and links 2-10 are ff.net links. Number one is different.  
CHAPTER 8-  
  
The meeting and the first week of lessons  
Dumbledore sat at the head of the table in his office. It was sort of like a table you would find in the meeting room of a big muggle company. The only difference there is between the two would be the kind of people.  
  
There was silence at first. Harry thought something bad might have happened to someone at the school. Harry has yet to realize that it hasn't happened yet. Then Dumbledore spoke. "Former and Future Professor Snape, I believe, has some information for us all to hear."  
  
Snape stood up and started to talk about the information he found last night. "Last night, I gathered information that the death eaters are expecting to fail their first attack on Hogwarts, which means there could be more attacks. Because of this, they have positioned a well-hidden death eater inside the school whose mission is to attack the headmaster. It will be such a well-hidden attack that we must keep security for the headmaster at the maximum and send the first person that tries to attack to Azkaban."  
  
"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said. "Harry," he began again. Harry quickly assumed a frightened position. Was he supposed to do something for Dumbledore that he didn't hear clearly last time? "Would you please tell everyone about your Animagi forms and your book of spells. Oh yes and I believe both of you have Animagi forms."  
  
"Okay, I have two forms. The first is a phoenix of the colors red and gold, and my second is a white stag. On both of these forms, the only way you can tell it's me is if you look closely where my scar is and you can see it. The old book of spells is just a regular book of spells except for one thing, these spells were forgotten long ago. Not even Voldemort knows about them, which is a good thing because there are the bad spells in there too. To my knowledge, we should keep this book away from him. That is why I put a protection charm on the book so neither Voldemort nor his supporters (not all supporters are death eaters) can find this book."  
  
Then Hermione began. "I have two Animagi forms also. The first is a phoenix of red and purple, and the second is a white unicorn. For the phoenix, Harry said I have a very intelligent look and the feathers on my head have a kind of zigzag shape, which is probably my hair because my marking for the unicorn is my hair."  
  
Dumbledore stood. "I think we shall leave it at that for tonight. The next meeting will either be Wednesday or Friday this week and then again on Saturday after dinner."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning in Hagrid's class, happenings were normal. Malfoy had some things to say, but the joke was on him when fang got loose and chased him around the Hogwarts grounds for the second half of class.  
  
Harry was also taking Arithmacy (sp?) this year with Hermione. He was glad that Hermione took Arithmacy too because Ron didn't. This was the first class Harry wasn't with Ron in it. Ron was sad that Harry wasn't going to Divination this year, but he was happy too because he could predict Harry's death to get top marks.  
  
Harry had prepared during the summer for both ancient runes and arithmacy. This took a lot of time from his other work though, which made him exceptionally glad Snape wasn't teaching. He did well enough to get high marks from the other teachers, but because Snape needs two to three times as much effort, Harry would have gotten very low marks. He just hoped Mrs. Figg wasn't as tough.  
  
Later that afternoon, all of the Gryffindor fifth years had Defense Against the Dark Arts. They went over curses that weren't as dangerous as the year before. In fact, they were more at the same level of the jelly legs curse. Something Harry had never done before was take two full pages of notes in one class period, but by the end of professor Lupin's class, he had not failed to have all of those notes taken. Even Hermione was surprised he had started to catch up to her two and one half pages.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Harry and Hermione found an empty classroom to practice for the upcoming mission. Harry first taught her all of the basics of a patronus (sp?). She was sure she'd be able to do it but how could they practice. After he taught her how to do it, they couldn't very well test it on nothing, so they practiced spells from Harry's book.  
  
Harry figured out quickly that some of these spells would really help for their mission and that they should let Cho and Terry use the book. Both Harry and Hermione learned that they each have a natural talent for spells. Of course, Hermione was better in charms and transfiguration, while Harry almost matched her level in charms and exceeded her in Curses and hexes. For this reason, Hermione was starting to look more like her Animagi form then when she first did the spell and noticed a slight change in appearance. Harry was able to shoot curses at the wall and succeed in making the spell correctly within three tries for almost every curse.  
  
They practiced create food and water spells for the last twenty minutes before heading back to the Gryffindor tower to go to bed. They both got it right almost instantly. These spells were practiced in case of some unusual happening where they couldn't leave a certain area and if they needed to survive.  
  
When they got back to the common room Ron wasn't there, so they each decided to go to bed shortly after they got back. When Harry headed up the stars and entered his room, Ron was still awake. He looked up at Harry. "How did it go with Hermione?" he asked, trying to keep the serious look on his face.  
  
Harry then picked up a pillow and threw it at Ron. "You know nothing happened."  
  
"Yeah, but you would have told me if it was something else," Ron said back.  
  
"What if it was for Dumbledore?" He asked.  
  
"Well, are you going to do that every night?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning the Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. They were repotting new plants in greenhouse 5. These plants were much like Mandrakes, except these plants (which, because they have so many shapes and forms, have no name) produce a liquid that makes an odor that could knock you out anywhere from several hours to a year or two, depending on the size.  
  
After Herbology, charms was their next class. They were mostly going to go into healing charms for the rest of the year and then again by seventh year. The first part of the lesson was to cut themselves. By the end of class, Harry and Hermione were the only ones who could do the spell, so they had to help professor Flitwick mend everyone's cuts at the end of class.  
  
Ron had off the rest of the afternoon, but Harry had his first ancient runes class with Hermione. Harry, of course, studied over the summer. The reason he was nervous about his class was because he found it very easy and thought everyone else could excel as fast as he could, which would put him far behind. Harry soon realized that he excelled in the subject even faster then Hermione, but she was still the top of the class. He was also surprised when he found that he was almost completely caught up with the class, and when professor Fletcher went over it all, he found himself knowing answers to some of the questions.  
  
Harry and Hermione met Ron at dinner and talked for a while before Harry and Hermione left to go see professor Lupin. They were going to see him to find out how they could practice Hermione's Patronus on a dementor (sp?), without actually bringing a dementor into the castle. Professor Lupin knew Hermione's greatest fear wasn't a dementor, so he decided to talk to Dumbledore to see what they could do. In the meantime, he gave them permission to use him class after dinner to practice spells they might need to use on their mission. Lupin also gave them a book of more modern spells to use with Harry's book.  
  
They decided to practice more advanced healing charms then the ones from earlier. Hermione used her transfiguration skills to transform a desk into Malfoy, except this Malfoy didn't fight back when you broke his arm, which is exactly what Harry did. They then practiced healing it. Harry wanted to know why they were healing Malfoy, even if he wasn't real. Hermione reminded him that they needed to practice. Professor Lupin walked in when Harry was breaking Malfoy's arm and almost gave him a detention when Hermione told him what they were doing. Lupin just laughed when he heard it was all fake. The fake Malfoy came in handy again when they were practicing curses and hexes.  
  
This time they came back earlier, and Ron was still in the common room. They talked until they were too tired to talk anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Wednesday was another arithmacy day and for Ron it was Divination. Harry had almost completely caught up with the arithmacy class, and Hermione thought of it as a huge accomplishment for Harry (and an even bigger accomplishment for Ron if he had done it, but he hadn't). When Harry turned in his homework (that Hermione had not checked), professor Vector said that he had almost everything correct.  
  
Their first transfiguration lesson was to take notes on how to make an animal out of furniture. Finally, they got to the part where they try. Professor McGonagall told everyone not to worry if they couldn't do it. It was advanced magic, so making even the slightest change was quite the accomplishment. By the end of class, once again it was Harry and Hermione that made the only changes.  
  
Wednesday and Thursday afternoons, the Gryffindors had no classes. Ron had some studying to do in the library (is that possible? Ron studying?). With Ron studying, Harry and Hermione went to practice spells when they realized that they couldn't use a classroom until all of the classes were over because there were those still using them. They instead, went up to Dumbledore's office because he has an open space two floors above his office. They practiced more healing spells at first. Harry suggested they try the transportation spells just before Dumbledore walked up to the room. He also thought the transportation spells would come in handy as they were going to Azkaban and were to young to apparate.  
  
After dinner, there was no order meeting, and Harry and Hermione were still willing to practice some spells. They had Cho and Terry meet them in the Lupin's class so they could practice too. They knew that being in sixth and seventh years, Cho and Terry knew healing spells. That left them to practice things that were useful to use against attack at Azkaban. They practiced curses and hexes mostly, but Dumbledore warned them not to use any of the unforgivables. This left Cho and Terry wondering why Dumbledore would warn them not to use the death eaters curses on the death eaters.  
  
"Two wrongs don't make a right," Harry said, starting to sound like Hermione. Hermione stared at him for a minute before she spoke.  
  
"That's my line, you know. I'm the only logical one around here. And yes, I am proud you're getting smarter for your O.W.L.s this year," Hermione said, changing her expression to a smile at the end.  
  
"The O.W.L.s are really a piece of cake," Cho said.  
  
"Says the really smart Ravenclaw. And by the way, Hermione, muggles can be a really big help sometime. I learned logic from a book titled 'logic for dumdums,'" Harry said.  
  
"That's where I get my logic from," Hermione said.  
  
Cho and Terry learned the charms, hexes, and curses really fast, which meant they almost caught up to the stuff Harry and Hermione were at, except they let them catch up before they went ahead. When Harry and Hermione went up to meet Ron, he wasn't there, nor was he sleeping. They thought he must still be in the library.  
  
~*~  
  
Thursday was a great day for Harry. When he looked at his schedule, he realized that 5th years and above don't have to take history of magic. This put a smile on his and Ron's face all threw breakfast and care of magical creatures, which was their first class that day. Malfoy decided to crack a few jokes and Hagrid couldn't take it anymore. He sent Malfoy back inside to go find Dumbledore. Of course, Malfoy doesn't know where Dumbledore's is, or what the password is, so he just went back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
The Gryffindors had defense against the dark arts next. They were still working on curses, but professor Lupin hinted that at the end of the year, or at least the last two months, they would be writing essays on topics picked out of personality by the sorting hat. Harry and Hermione knew most of the curses they practiced in class, which gave them time to talk when everyone was trying to get them right and then undo them properly. This kept Lupin busy undoing spells all class period.  
  
After lunch, Ron had to study again, and Lupin said that he didn't have a class on Thursdays after lunch. Harry and Hermione spent all until dinner practicing healing charms as they only had that class once a week. They were three chapters in their book ahead on the class, which was on chapter one still, and would be like that for the next week or so. By dinner time, they had just started on chapter five on healing charms, and decided they would take a break until Sunday, as they had order meetings all weekend.  
  
They spent all of their time with Ron doing homework in the library after dinner. All three were wondering how their class would go the next day, which was Friday. Double potions, with the Slytherins. With the new teacher, Mrs. Figg, everything would go right. They finish their transfiguration homework and headed for the common room for the night to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Friday morning, Harry woke trying to keep his spirit high, even with potions that day. 'It won't be as bad this year,' he thought as they walked down to the dungeons that morning. The potions class turned out to be enjoyable, as Harry and Hermione knew most of the answers to Mrs. Figg's questions. They actually gain points in potions. They were working on the weakest version of a truth potion, and Harry and Hermione were the only students in their year to get it right on the first try. Obviously, both Harry and Hermione were very talented in all subjects.  
  
After lunch, they continued working on turning furniture into animals in transfiguration. Harry and Hermione made even more of a change then the time before, and Ron actually made something change. Of course, Ron's change was a lot less noticeable then Harry's and Hermione's. Finally, the weekend began. Dinner tasted better then usual, according to Ron, and Saturday was Hogmeade day. For Harry and Hermione, there was an order meeting that night. After dinner, they made their way to Dumbledore's as not to delay the meeting.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore sat at the head of the table like always. When everyone was in the room, he at last spoke. "Severus more information for us again."  
  
Snape stood in front of the room and began a very short speech. The attack on the headmaster is going to be attempted within two weeks of the attack on the fifteenth. We must take all precautions necessary to keep the headmaster with us." After that, he sat back down.  
  
It was Dumbledore's turn to talk. "There has not been a meeting all week because of the lack of important news. Fudge, along with most of the ministry that isn't sitting among our meeting tonight, still refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. The news of the summer's events has not been let out, which surprised me. I had assumed you all had known about Beauxbatons falling to the dark lord's power. Drumstrang is going to be attacked any day now. This will happen sometime before October. There is nothing else to be said tonight."  
  
Everyone got up to leave and Harry remembered that the next morning, he would be getting ready for Hogsmeade. He looked over to Hermione and noticed that she was almost as tired as he was. They probably wouldn't spend much time talking before bed that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was walking on a flat surface, a far tower in the distance. The surface led up to a lake made of a silvery substance that looked very much like pensive. He kept walking and looked down into the pensive-like substance and started seeing people moving in it. He kept going only to see more people, and the people were becoming more modern as he walked, but he didn't know that. Finally he stopped on sight of Voldemort.  
  
Every time Voldemort appeared in the substance, he was killing or torturing another wizard. There was pure hatred in his eyes every time Harry saw him. When Voldemort came back again, Dumbledore was there too. They appeared to be in the middle of a duel. Dumbledore had the upper hand, but that was changing, fast. Voldemort hit him with a spell that sent him flying far back. Once Dumbledore began getting the duel back in order, it ended. Voldemort just left, apparated.  
  
Harry continued walking a few more steps when he came to himself. He was up to his own time on this timeline of events, except he held a heavy sword in his hand in the substance. He wondered if this was some time in the future. He looked not much older than he did at that point in time. This sword looked like the second sword of Godric Gryffindor. Voldemort led an army of death eaters to Harry, and he was all alone. The death eaters encircled him, trapping him from getting anywhere, or at least to their knowledge. It was a fully Harry and Voldemort duel. The death eaters stood there waiting for instructions. Voldemort was using a sword that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. The duel continued for about five minutes before Harry disappeared out of nowhere.  
  
~*~ A/N: this is my longest chapter yet. It has exactly 3,127 words, not counting the author notes.  
  
I am writing the next chapter right now. This chapter can't be posted until Sunday, but it's done one night too late to post. But that's ok because I'm hoping to get more reviews because a lot more people posted on Thursday night so they could get it before the system closed down to add the new fictionpress.net.  
  
*Shakes collecting tin* REVIEW. thanks. 


	9. The sword and Hogsmeade

CHAPTER 9  
  
A/N: this chapter starts by explaining Harry's dream, which you just read in the last chapter. [I'll try not to make it too long for you. Of course, I like reading long chapters, and all of the fics I read that have long chapters, get many reviews.] Then, I'll start on Hogsmeade and the next order meeting (possibly no meeting, due to some different long term plots). I have made this fic a fic in which Malfoy is on the evil side at first, but will slowly change and come over to the light side.  
  
I am hoping that adding html coding in works with my MSword. I have figured out how to change the format to html, so it might work.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 9-  
  
The sword and Hogsmeade  
Long ago, after the four original founders of Hogwarts had long retired teaching and left the school in good hands, there were only two of the founders left. They were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They each had a sword welded for them. Of course, everyone knew of the sword stuck in the sorting hat that Gryffindor left, so the second sword earned the name 'The true sword of Gryffindor.' The swords were welded to fit the owner's exact suggestion of sharpness and crafted with the medal of their choice and using gems of their choice.  
  
These swords were made for their final duel. The winner would come out supreme ruler of Hogwarts and supreme ruler of the entire wizarding world. Their final duel was held in private where very few people could very it. Gryffindor ended up winning and became known as king of the magical world. His sword was preserved in a far off land, in a tower, where very few people have every seen it, and where nobody was able to find a way to get home to tell the tale.  
  
This became known, still to very few people, as the lost tower. The tower was surrounded by lakes of pensive, and the place was now sacred in the magical world, and now called 'the lakes of time.' The lakes of time show all of what has happened on the earth throughout time and even in the future. To the few that know about this place, it is a mystery how the pensive holds the future. Pensive is usually used to hold memories. This caused the theory of the repetition of life to develop. This theory was also developed from visions of the past, of old civilizations and their technology.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up and didn't remember any of his dream. They were going to be late for Hogsmeade if they didn't get breakfast soon. He woke Ron up before hurrying down to the great hall. By the time it was ready to leave for Hogsmeade, they were all ready. They found a good private horseless carriage (without Malfoy), and talked the whole way to Hogsmeade.  
  
Naturally, Harry and Ron headed strait for Honeydukes, and Hermione, not wanting to be left behind, followed them in.  
  
They had a new display of chocolate covered jelly slugs and chocolate dipped sugar quills. They were some of the first people there, so they were able to get some quickly and then look around the rest of the shop for more sweets and chocolate. They became very 'weirded-out' (my made-up word. I made it, but people have been stealing it at my school to make me mad, so feel free to use it. not like I need my own word) when they found the muggle candy 'lemon drops' sold in handheld tins. They next went to the hard candy section. The top shelf featured all-new butterbeer-flavored candy the lasted over 10 hours:  
  
All new! Butterbeer-flavored candy that lasts over 10 hours. Get them quick. they're expected to place third on the shop record sellout list, right after chocolate jelly slugs and sugar quills. bargain price: 15 galleons a pack, 1 galleon individual.  
  
After Honeydukes, Hermione headed to the bookstore. Harry would have gone with her, but Zonko's joke shop was practically screaming his name. They entered, careful not to bump into any stink pellets on the way in. Fred and George were the only two in there. They were speaking to the manager about their 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes.'  
  
"So we'll send you 2 dozen boxes of canary creams, a dozen boxes of fake wands, and a dozen and a half boxes of ton-tongue toffees," said Fred, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Yes, that should last a month of two. Now I'm selling canary creams at 4 sickles each and 3 galleons for a pack of ten. Fake wands are to be sold for 1 galleon, 10 sickles each. Ton- tongue toffees will be 8 sickles each and 7 galleons for a pack of ten. So each box has fifty packs so I'll pay 700 galleons for all of the boxes of canary creams, 500 galleons for all of the boxes of fake wands, and 800 galleons for all of the boxes of ton-tongue toffees," said the manager.  
  
"That sounds about right," said George. "Will have the next shipment here Friday, and a shipment here in a little less then a month, about two days before the Hogwarts visit to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Alright, it's settled then. Friday," the manager replied.  
  
"Hi guys. We know you overheard coming in, so do you want to help with the shipment?" Fred asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't know if Ron does, but if I have time, I'll help," Harry said.  
  
"I'll help. How do you get in the statue again?" Ron asked  
  
"Tap the hump and say 'Dissendium,'" Harry said.  
  
After they bought some stink pellets and self-destructing quills, Harry and Ron met Hermione before they headed to see Sirius. Sirius had a second copy of the Marauder's map and a map that looked like a Marauder's map of Hogsmeade with him. He was sitting at the table, upgrading them. He didn't notice them walk in, so when they looked over his shoulder, they saw the maps, some parchment, a few quills, some ink, and his wand.  
  
"HI SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, and started laughing when Sirius jumped five feet in the air.  
  
"Oh, hi guys. I've been upgrading the Marauder's map. Enemies are now red, friends are blue, teachers and ministry members are green, and students and everyone else is the regular black. You can have this one too, it's Hogsmeade. Of course, you should already know how to make these, Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"Page 444," said Harry.  
  
"That's about right. There are many useful troublemaking charms in there too. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys. Hermione, we traced your family back to witches and wizards far enough. In fact, we traced you to be a direct heir of Ravenclaw. No comments Harry, Ron. We don't need it, and I know what you were going to say. We'll talk about this later Hermione," Sirius said.  
  
The rest of the time they spent talking mostly about quidditch. It was truly amazing how quidditch somehow was always the strong subject in everyone's conversations. They asked Sirius many questions about his job before he was named a convicted murderer. As it turned out, Sirius first opened Zonko's, ran it for two years, and then sold it to become an auror to help in the fight against Voldemort with Remus and Harry's parents.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Harry's saw his orb begin to glow, so he and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. He began the meeting shortly after they arrived. "There are only a few matters I have to speak about tonight. First, we have a spy located at Voldemort's new secret battle fortress. This is good because we now have two spies for information, and if anyone is captured, we could possibly get them out."  
  
"I would also like to discuss the second reason to our meeting. This order is designed to protect the heir of Gryffindor. The heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are still important, but the group was made for the heir of Gryffindor. We now know who the three last remaining heirs are. Harry, you are Gryffindor's last remaining heir. All of the predictions and prophecies I know are said that Gryffindor's last heir is to play an important role in defeating a great evil power. Hermione, I don't know if Sirius told you yet, but you are Ravenclaw's last heir. Your family was traced back to wizards and witches of Ravenclaw, and eventually to Ravenclaw herself. You will also play some role in stopping Voldemort. Heirs are determined as only one child in the family can be an heir after so many generations. The heir of Hufflepuff, Ron Weasley, cannot help us as he is not ready yet and has not began showing any signs of being a direct heir. That is all I really wanted to say to you all tonight. I hope to find you all well next meeting.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, after they ate breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cho went to the quidditch pitch. Harry gave Hermione the broom gave her a test, which was to race him and Cho to the snitch. She wasn't fooled by the wronski feint once and almost caught up to Harry before he got the snitch. Harry got the rest of the team to show them that Hermione was good enough for reserve seeker and had a good enough broom for it. They asked Cho politely to test Hermione, and Hermione was right behind her when Cho caught the snitch first. The Gryffindor team discussed it and they all agreed she was good enough and would be better if she practiced.  
  
Later, Harry was finishing some potions homework, which was a summary of the chapter on truth potions they were supposed to read. After his potions homework, arithmacy and ancient runes took up the next two and a half hours of his concentration. Hermione had to help him in the end when he worked on arithmacy. Harry finished the rest of his homework before dinner.  
  
Dinner was an unusual event, even at Hogwarts. It really isn't every day you see about five Slytherins burst into canaries. All fingers were pointed at Fred and George right away. It turned out, under a truth potion; it ended up not being a Gryffindor, which Snape always has something to say about. (Snape is still there most of the time.just not teaching)  
  
"Headmaster, I know it was Potter. He must have figured out how to fool a truth potion, that's the only explanation."  
  
"Severus, I hardly believe Harry could fool truth potion. I believe we can't give out a punishment for this crime. Everyone, back to dinner. Please do not give away and canary creams today. Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
The next week went by about the same as the last. The order didn't meet Sunday night, and didn't meet again until the following Saturday, which gave Harry and Hermione a chance to practice their spells. By the weekend, they had some homework to do. They spent almost all of Saturday doing it. By Saturday night, Dumbledore had said Harry and Hermione would learn to apparate under Dumbledore's teaching. They first learned how to transport objects instead of themselves. Harry got it on the first try, but it took Hermione over an hour to get it right. By the end of the lesson, Harry could successfully apparate. Hermione somehow felt proud of Harry for mastering something before her. Most would think she'd be furious.  
  
By the next transfiguration lesson, both Harry and Hermione were able to transfigure any furniture item into any animal in existence. Ron was stopped by the bigger furniture items and animals, but he almost got it. Harry was now completely caught up in ancient runes and arithmacy. He was just as good as Hermione and he learned that it really wasn't as bad as he had thought. In DADA they were still on curses and everyone was doing good there. so classes were pretty much the same that week too.  
  
The attack on Hogwarts was now less then four weeks away. Harry and Hermione were practicing more then ever, and harder then ever. They were pushing their abilities beyond were they are and by the next Sunday, they needed to go to bed directly after dinner just to get rest.  
  
They didn't know it but they attack on the headmaster would mess up a lot of plans for everyone, including the death eaters and Voldemort. In the meantime, Voldemort seemed to be waiting, waiting as if he knows something bad is going to happen soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Not very many people know Harry could play the muggle instrument, the guitar. He was playing it while sitting on his bed one day and he caught the attention of Ron, Seamus, and Dean. Harry hadn't known that they each played an instrument too. They played the right instruments to play music that both Neville and Hermione liked. They then decided that maybe they could form a band during the next summer. Harry was happy with the idea.  
  
~*~  
A/N: Had to end with something cool that I could use somewhere down the line.  
  
Yes this chapter was quicker. I am now part of the less than 20 h/h 10000 or more words pages of results since last chapter. If you did not under stand that don't worry. You don't need too.  
  
I like reviews. I never thought I would get 20. I actually might still have 19. don't remember. oh well  
  
Please review and thank you for reading. 


	10. breaking news against the weasleys

CHAPTER 10-  
  
A/N: The mighty chapter 10. This is where Harry's world falls apart. I'm not that evil, it just fits in and you will enjoy reading it and I will enjoy reading reviews. I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers, especially sew2100.  
  
Sew2100: hope I got your name right. I saw your favorites list. thanks for putting my fic on there. I read 'truest power' too. Chapter 74 is up there. How did you get more than 30 favorites?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I realized that I keep forgetting about this. I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 10-  
  
Breaking news against the Weasleys  
  
Harry and Hermione had almost completed healing charms on their own by the next week. Professor Flitwick had let them move on to whatever they wanted to start. He mentioned that he could give them help if they needed it. Of course, being heirs of some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time, they had no trouble progressing in charms. Harry was probably the best student in the ancient runes class. He memorized almost every symbol and read an old book in these symbols in less time then it took professor Fletcher. In Herbology, they were growing and repotting more plants. Everything was normal when they had care of magical creatures. Malfoy decided he would make cracks about Hagrid being half-giant and Harry being afraid of dementors when he really just feared hearing Voldemort killing his parents again.  
  
Dumbledore wanted Harry to go back to divination and use a time turner starting after Christmas. Harry reluctantly agreed. Dumbledore said that he was the only one ever around when the professor went into her real predictions. So Harry would be predicting his own death again by the time Christmas ended.  
  
Professor Lupin had a new habit of letting Harry and Hermione go up to Dumbledore's office to practice by now. So they always had an afternoon to practice. Harry wondered how bad his schedule would be when he had to start making quidditch practices. He decided not to start practicing till the end of October.  
  
~*~  
  
It was now the beginning of October. In potions, they took a break from truth potions, and started working on painful potions. These potions caused pain in any temperature and all it had to do to inflict pain on a person was touch the skin.  
  
Class was going fine with no points taken away from either class. Of course, this was because professor Figg was the kind of professor just like McGonagall or Snape. All three professors had the gift of keeping the class quiet and out of trouble without any show of effort whatsoever.  
  
After everyone finished adding ingredients and letting the potions boil for a while, Malfoy decided to do something he always did best. Ruin the day or disrupt the class, take your pick. Both at the same time.  
  
Malfoy picked up a large stirring spoon, put some of the potion on top, muttered 'mudblood,' and flicked the potion right at Hermione. She let out a yell before fainting in pain. Ron was up and cursing Malfoy with every spell he knew that had some effect opposite of that of a healing charm. Professor Figg immediately took 100 points of Slytherin, stunned Ron, told Harry to get Hermione to the hospital wing, revived Ron, and called the Slytherin head boy down to the dungeons (how did that happen, a Slytherin head boy?). The head boy made a meeting with Dumbledore the next night after dinner for him and Ron. Ron the knew he was in trouble.  
  
Harry did what he was told. He pick up Hermione, and carried her down to the hospital wing. When he came in, madam Pomfrey immediately asked what happened. "We were working with potions that cause pain and Malfoy flick some at her. Will you be able to help her?"  
  
"Oh yes. She'll be out by tonight with only mild pains. There isn't that much that touched her, but it did hit the back of her neck, so I should be careful and revive her quickly," she replied. Harry was relieved she was going to be ok. He didn't want to lose the one person who always stood beside him no matter what happened since he and Ron knocked out that mountain troll in their first year.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Hermione was out of the hospital wing again. She repeated all of the reasons that it was good she got there when she did. She said she could have died if Harry had brought her in just ten minutes later. That's why good news came. And come good news did to the school of Hogwarts. Malfoy was going to be expelled. This only slightly cheered Ron up, as he was sure he would be too by the next night. Hermione was the only student allowed to watch him be expelled. She came back later saying that they snapped his wand in half and whenever she looked at Malfoy after that, he looked like he was in horror.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione came to the outside of Dumbledore's office with Ron and the head boy, but went no further. The meeting went on for about a half hour, and Harry and Hermione still waited. Professor McGonagall showed up and said that she needed to be part of the meeting.  
  
After about five minutes, the Slytherin head boy, Ryan Graham, emerged from the room with professor McGonagall. Ron was arguing at them as they dragged him off to the dungeons. McGonagall came back a minute later and told them that Ron had killed the headmaster. She showed them a note Dumbledore was writing when it happened. It was an expulsion note to the school governors.  
  
Harry and Hermione were in a state of shock. They wouldn't believe Ron was guilty, but they could not prove the witness of a professor and the head boy wrong. Harry had to do something about this. Surly the Weasley's wouldn't think he was guilty. If Ron's family turned on their brother and son, it would be up to Harry and Hermione to give him support.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was locked up in the dungeons. Harry and Hermione were always quick with things. They snuck down past the guard, slipped some food in with a note and a self-refilling flask of pumpkin juice, and then snuck out again. Ron saw the food within a minute and knew whom it was from without reading the note to find out. He knew he had good friends; this was just the test to find out the truth.  
  
~*~  
  
DUMBLEDORE DEAD? YOUNGEST WEASLEY BOY RESPONSIBLE?  
  
The news came this morning that the greatest wizard of all time has been murdered last night by Ronald Weasley. Sources say Dumbledore was writing a note of expulsion for Weasley when it happened. Other sources say that Dumbledore is alive but still unconscious. This of course is not believed by most as Dumbledore was hit with the killing curse, Avada Kadavera.  
  
Most teachers at Hogwarts were shocked to here the news that such a good person, from a good family, went bad. The minister's election is this year, and Arthur Weasley was nominated from the muggle protection party. Of course the nominations will most likely be withdrawn and a new representative will be nominated.  
  
The boy is to be sent to Azkaban in five days and is currently being held at Hogwarts. Sources say he attacked Draco Malfoy, who was expelled one day earlier because Weasley was defending a friend. Harry potter, who happens to be a friend of Weasley, says he would have attacked Malfoy first, but he was glad he didn't because he didn't want to be expelled for killing a student and because he wanted to tend to his other best friend, Hermione granger, who would have died if it wasn't for potter's speed in getting her to the hospital wing. This was only the start of the trouble.  
  
When Weasley attended a meeting for his expulsion, he attacked the headmaster. The head boy and the deputy headmaster, professor McGonagall. Both witnesses were questioned of exactly what happened, and both said almost the exact same thing. Professor McGonagall said the headmaster was not dead and was in the hospital wing.  
  
When asked for a comment on his son's actions, Arthur Weasley turned and walked away. Potter, however, was open for opinion. "Ron is innocent. I believe there was someone else in the room that used his wand to attempt to murder our headmaster, and then controlled the other witnesses to say it was Ron. There are many ancient curses with the effect of the imperius curse." Some thought that Potter had too much time to think of the plan and that maybe he was guilty instead. Potter also previously mentioned he would have attacked Malfoy sooner, which sounds an act of violence to most.  
  
The headmaster's body is currently in a closed off section of the hospital wing. If the rumors are true, this is part of 'Voldemort's return' as Dumbledore called it in June last year. Could the Weasley's really ever go to the dark side? We'll do our best to use the force and find out. (A/N: A little star wars text at the end there.)  
  
~*~  
  
Harry though the paper on the table more viciously then he would after reading a Rita Skeeter article. For all he knew, it very well could have the old cow. Harry was too angry to care in the least. "We have to prove Ron innocent, Hermione."  
  
"Well, four nights from tonight they'll be using the train to take him to Azkaban. We can save him then," Hermione suggested.  
  
"I'll go then. If I'm seen, I could be just as important to catch as Ron would be considered, and we don't want the brains to be unsafe," Harry replied.  
  
They both knew it had to be the head boy, Ryan Graham that attempted to kill the headmaster. First off, he was a Slytherin, and most Slytherins by fifth year, have gone to Voldemort. Second, he was the type for Voldemort to recruit. Third, even Dumbledore didn't seem to like his presence at times. And last, they visited Ron that morning, and that was his story too. Harry needed more clues, but the only other thing Ron noticed was that Dumbledore said they were early and that an owl flew out of his office before they started, indicating that he wrote someone a letter about the situation.  
  
Harry talked to Harry later that day (classes were off temporarily). Harry asked if he had any mail lately. Hagrid said he got some letters, but he hadn't opened any since the morning before. One letter was the letter from Dumbledore, who suspected Ryan Graham would do something like this. It also had a key to give to Hermione, as he also suspected that Harry would help Ron. It didn't say in the letter anything about the key except there is an enchantment on the drawer in opened; the fourth one.  
  
Dumbledore's office was empty without him there. Harry and Hermione tested the key in all the drawers; the fourth one opened. Inside lay a wizarding recording device. They pressed the rewind button; when it finished rewinding, they played it. A virtual hologram appeared of the whole room when Ron and the head boy walked in. Dumbledore was just sending the letter to Hagrid. Dumbledore asked why they were early. Later, McGonagall walked in; this led to the attack five minutes later. When Dumbledore looked away for a second, Graham snatched Ron's wand and shot the spell at Dumbledore. McGonagall looked outraged; Graham stunned Ron, performed a memory charm on McGonagall, wrote an expulsion letter for Ron, forging the signature, and performed the imperius curse on McGonagall. He then revived Ron and told McGonagall what to do through the curse. They went out in the hall; that was the end.  
  
Harry knew this is what happened; he had to help Ron now. He was going to sneak through Hogsmeade to get on the Hogwarts express to release Ron. Ron would not make it in Azkaban and Harry knew it.  
  
~*~  
  
The night Harry finally saw ministry officials taking Ron out and walking towards the front doors. Harry quickly said good-bye to Hermione, told her to get with Cho if Hogwarts was attacked or in any danger, and slipped out of the common room unnoticed. Hermione watched the map; Harry had used the tunnel to Honeydukes. After he went out of view of the map, Hermione looked outside. She saw Ron walking, just walking, and not even trying to escape. The head boy followed closely.  
  
'Looks like he's going on the train too,' Hermione thought. 'I hope Harry gets out of there alright. They can't trace his magic directly, nor can they know it's him unless he is in a residence of somewhere he might be normally.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry emerged from the tunnel, into the old, dusty basement of the shop. He put a silencing charm on the bell on the door to sneak out unnoticed. He ran as fast as he could to the train. When the train was clearly in front of him, Harry saw it was pulling out. 'NO! NOT GOOD!' Harry thought, as he ran towards the train with as much speed as possible. He jumped on the end he was in.  
  
Harry was forced to hide in a compartment alone for a couple of hours to make sure he wasn't too close to Hogsmeade. Once he was sure he waited long enough, Harry found Ron. Ron shut up in an instant and knew why Harry was there. they jumped out of the window and ran through the fields for 3 hours, when they came to a forest. Harry used a location spell to figure out that London was south, Hogwarts was north. He decided to camp there for the night. He transfigured a tent from a rock. They slept very easily that night.  
  
~*~ A/N: WARNING: SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK AHEAD. I hated that period of struggling to write. The worst part is. I started right after I finished the last chapter and I do believe it has been over a month.  
  
Sorry reviewers. I'll work on the next one now. **shakes collecting tin** review. 


	11. Another good gone bad?

CHAPTER 11-  
  
A/N: well. first off, I'm sorry that I can conclude I really have writers block by now because of the last two chapters being over two weeks late. Good news is I think I'll hit the 20,000-word mark with this chapter and also, "Fugitives of the ministry" (see my favorites list) is turning out completely different then mine will. So if you read it, you won't get bored too much.  
  
Reviews: I personally think you all know that everyone or almost everyone enjoys getting reviews, even if they are flames. So, in conclusion, flames will be used to set fire to Voldemort, and other nicer reviews will be considered or, possibly replied to.  
  
Other stories: of course, this is a series as the title says. However, I did not get to use some of my better ideas after I got the Dursley's out of the picture. So to that I'd have to make more and fit the ideas together. I also found the story "OR DIE TRYING: THE STORY OF Cho CHANG" and I'm going to make something like that with Hermione. Of course, I haven't read this yet so it won't even be close to what happens there but, it will go through all seven years with Hermione and her life after Hogwarts. if there is one **insert evil smile here**.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. do you believe me yet?  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 11-  
  
Another good gone bad  
  
Harry and Ron woke up to a bright day, the ray of sun shined through the trees of the forest. Harry walked to the edge of the forest and immediately asked Ron if he was ready to move, fast. A few miles of the edge of the forest the smoke of a burnt out fire rose from behind a small hill.  
  
The two made there way further south but still in the forest. The atmosphere of the forest was really quite peaceful once they got to the warmer parts during mid-afternoon. They traveled a good 25-40 miles that day by foot. It was time to rest even though it was probably not even 4 o'clock yet. This time, instead of a tent, Harry made an insolated form of a 'tree fort' as muggle children called it. It wood keep them warm and keep sound from escaping with silencing charms.  
  
"So, are plan is to get to your house?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "But what if they don't believe us?"  
  
"They will. The day after it happened they came in and said they believed I didn't do it. They also think anything you believe is true as you knew Dumbledore personally," Ron said. "But we still have a couple days to get there. I mean, we might have gone what, 20 miles? (They don't know how far they went that day)"  
  
"Cheer up Ron. We'll get there soon. Though I think tomorrow will prove the hardest day, we head west to cross the forest. But after that, we should be able to get there pretty fast," Harry said.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
When Harry and Ron finished talking about how they would get across the forest, it finally became dark so they could sleep. Harry wanted to wake up earlier so Harry transfigured another rock into an alarm clock and slept.  
  
~*~  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"That had to hurt," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well lets see what the daily profit has to say today," said Mrs. Weasley, picking up Errol and taking the morning paper.  
  
~*~  
  
ANOTHER GOOD GONE BAD?  
  
Harry Potter, at this point undoubtedly a friend of Ron Weasley has now caused havoc to the world. Two nights ago, after boarding the train and riding for a few hours, Ron Weasley was not found in the compartment of the train he was supposed to be in. The next day, Harry Potter was missing from Hogwarts. Special authorities think there is a connection and Potter really did go after Weasley to save his friend. Hermione Granger was found open for comment.  
  
"Harry did indeed save Ron from going to Azkaban. We knew he was innocent. Ron may be thick sometimes but he would never kill anyone over it. And I wouldn't expect to see Harry and Ron found in the next few days as Harry mentioned he had an unusual path, but would say what it was in case someone used truth potions on me."  
  
The boys' path is unknown and officials believe an unplotable charm was place on the both of them. Granger comments on them finally using common sense. (Had to say it) Ministry officials tried to put Granger on trial for talking against safety but she figured out a way to get back to Hogwarts within two hours after the time she left. The ministry wanted her in Azkaban but she asked them if they would arrest a 15-year-old (when is Hermione's b-day. if never mentioned I'll find out Emma Watson's to use instead) girl for believing something different then them (Wizards and witches had all of America's freedoms too).  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Harry and Hermione still believe him. I'm surprised they do because it was Dumbledore who was the victim," said Mrs. Weasley. "They must know something." Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just hope he does know something. I'm pretty sure he might have gone through Dumbledore's office after the incident," replied Mr. Weasley.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron woke up to the alarm just at the time they wanted to get going. They got their shoes on and jumped out before Harry transfigured the area back to normal. After a very good sleep, both of them were ready to completely cross the forest by sunset. During the day, Ron ended up sitting on a log for a quick rest many times, but they still walked on in the surprising heat.  
  
Eventually, the light of day began to fade, but they wouldn't stop until they reached the end of the forest. Harry estimated they were not that far, maybe a mile or two off they edge, so they decided to turn southwest and get some distance in before morning, as they suspected they would have a slow start.  
  
By the time Harry and Ron got to the edge, they were both ready to let their bodies drop into a bed and sleep for days. Harry made a much bigger tree house then last time that included a shower and a kitchen. They took turns using the shower, but still had no food for the kitchen. Harry suggested they don't walk as much the next day and go fishing at the nearby lake the next morning. Ron quickly agreed to getting food.  
  
Both of them slept very well that night, despite the noises made in the forest just outside.  
  
~*~  
  
In the fifth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory, everyone slept; everyone except one lonely Hermione Granger. Without her friends, Hermione had nothing to do except study for classes, which are still temporarily cancelled. She spent most of her time in the dusty corner of the common room or up in the darkness of her dormitory, staring out the window, wishing she could help Harry and Ron, or at least talk to them. She had gotten two possessions of Harry that would help her get to the Weasley's house, where Harry planned to end up, or at least she thought he did. The Firebolt, Harry's broomstick was one, and Harry's invisibility cloak, which one belonged to James potter himself. What nobody knew about Hermione is that she was already into quidditch, before Harry trained her (or started too). She had many advances on her own 'broomstick servicing kit.'  
  
In her kit, she had polish that lasted 3 games longer then normal before wearing down, self-cutting and extremely accurate tail twig clippers (guaranteed more accurate then the average human), a solid gold compass for long journeys (which she would use), termite repellent, and a curse detector. She would have a bag of clothes and all her most useful stuff by the time she left for the Weasley's house. At the beginning of her idea, she didn't realize how long this could go on, but then she remembered Ron would have to be proven innocent, Harry would have to be proven innocent, and Dumbledore would have to be revived before she could go anywhere. If her life were threatened, however, she would have to leave. So, after thinking long and hard about it, she decided to leave either during or after the attack on Hogwarts, as she thought this would easily last two more weeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up early again and he decided to wake Ron up so they could leave. They found the nearby lake and surprisingly, a muggle fishing pole with bait. They caught a few fish, went back to their own creation of a house, cooked it, and ate every last bite, leaving only bones, faces of fish, and some of the fat. After they ate, they got ready to leave. Harry didn't expect to find Ron's house until late the next night at the earliest.  
  
So they set off further south, walking farther then they thought once again with surprising energy after the meal they had that morning. But Harry still failed to see how they could even get there the next day. They didn't talk much after breakfast, just continued to walk. Though tiring as it was, they weren't having that bad a time walking across the country. On their right, or east, there was nothing but fields, endless fields in which you could not see the next forest because it was so far across; on their left, the west, there was nothing but dense forest.  
  
As the night neared, they stopped to build a house. They would not be lucky enough to have a lake nearby to give them food, instead the wanted to get a quick start on the next day. With new energy and new hope, they somehow managed to walk over 60 miles, thinking at the most 30. So they planned to find a place near a lake soon, maybe the next night.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hope Harry and Ron are surviving out there in the wilderness," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I just hope all of this ends soon," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, they both woke early and started walking quickly. They wanted to get a quick start that day; however, after only 7 miles, or two hours and 15 minutes they saw land Ron was familiar with, from his outside adventures as a younger kid.  
  
"Harry! I remember this place! This is so close to home! I am happy you were wrong this time, Harry."  
  
"Oh, shut up. You did agree with me when I said we wouldn't get there today. Besides, you said you know this place, but you never said it was less then 15 miles away!" Harry snapped back, as Ron continued smiling knowingly, which was almost as bad as when Hermione knew something they didn't and smiled about it. However, Harry felt Ron needed something to smile about at the moment. "So do you think your parents will be happy to see us?"  
  
"Well, they sounded like they knew I was innocent. They weren't very sure whether you and Hermione would believe I was. They thought that, well, you know cause it was Dumbledore and all, and how you and Dumbledore know each other very well by now, they thought you would convince Hermione very easily by the 'he killed a teacher' argument that I was indeed guilty. But no need to worry about that because I said you'd take my side any day of the week, just as I would for you, excluding last year, of course. I was having some problems with having to try hard to get attention when someone just gave it to you at that time," Ron said, still walking forward. "Anyway, I'm sure they read in the daily profit about me escaping and you missing from school. I'd hope anyone would be smart enough to make that connection."  
  
"You'd have to be pretty stupid to think I had nothing to do with your escape, not that you couldn't get out but really, I mean the facts are right under their nose while they eat breakfast," said Harry.  
  
"Good point. By the way, we just have to walk around this odd bend of trees up here and we should be able to see my house." Ron knew exactly where to go, and, just as he said, his house was visible once they rounded a group of trees across the field they were on. They both set off at a run, wanting to get there, as they were both very hungry.  
  
It took only a minute to get there. They decided to take a look in the kitchen window to make sure there was nobody from the ministry there. It was empty except for Ron's parents sitting at the table, eating lunch. They made for the front door, ran almost literally through it, opened it before going in, and went straight for the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hello Harry, dear- Harry! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley had spat her pumpkin juice halfway across the room. "How did you get here? When did you get here?" she demanded.  
  
"We walked, and just now about five seconds ago," Ron answered, shortly. "Got anything to eat around here? We haven't had anything since sometime yesterday morning, round dawn. Before that, they hadn't let me eat since I was still at Hogwarts, but Harry brought me some snacks from the kitchens on the train. I told you he'd risk his life, or worse, going to Azkaban with the dementors for me. Remember what I told you about our third year."  
  
"Yes we remember, Ron. You were right," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'll cook you two some food. So why did Hermione stay back at Hogwarts?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Why did Hermione stay at Hogwarts? She would have been better off going with us because we got here fast," Ron said.  
  
"I wouldn't let her." They gave him a look. "Well, would you? I'm not about to let her risk her life or risk going to Azkaban. That was going to be my job this time. I told her to go in this direction if her life is at risk during- well, uh." Mr. Weasley nodded in approval. "The attack on Hogwarts," he finished. Ron however was completely surprised.  
  
"SAY WHAT!" Ron roared after he finished. "An attack on Hogwarts! They won't stand a chance with Dumbledore out. Not to mention the ministry might think I set the whole thing up. How did you find out about this anyway?"  
  
"You know how me and Hermione have been going to Dumbledore's office a lot lately?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait a second, you weren't lying about that?"  
  
"Nope. He told us about how Voldemort planned to attack."  
  
~*~  
  
They day before the attack, there was an order meeting. It was a different experience for Hermione because three people were missing; Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry. Sirius was going to lead the meeting, as he called them all there, but when Snape threatened not to help, he quickly let Mrs. Figg take over.  
  
"Attention please. Since Mr. Ron Weasley never actually got to Azkaban, there is no need to protect it anymore, as Hogwarts is more important. Though he is not here, I'd like to thank Mr. Potter for saving us the trouble. Anyway, Miss Granger, do you have a direct escape root, just in case anything goes wrong?" Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"Yes, I do have a pretty good escape root."  
  
"Okay then, all of the houses will be in their common rooms or their dormitories till the attack is ended and the school is searched. Hagrid, professor Snape, and professor McGonagall will stay in the hospital wing with madam Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore's body. Hermione and Remus will protect the tallest tower from letting the castle be infiltrated by enemies. The rest of us are ground units, some shall be stationed in Hogmeade. Mr. Moody has convinced quite a few aurors to believe us about Voldemort; they will be helping us. I think that's all I needed to say today. See you all in the morning," Mrs. Figg finished, ending the meeting.  
  
Mr. Weasley told Hermione to wait outside the office while he had a quick word with Mrs. Figg and Sirius. When he came back out, he started to talk to Hermione.  
  
"We think we'll end up sending you out of Hogwarts to escape battle. I offered to let you stay at our house. We have some. er. guests. who would like to see you, if you know what I mean. And you'll be safe there too," Mr. Weasley said, looking around.  
  
"I was going to leave right after the attack at the latest, anyway. And I was going to stop by your house, too. So it wouldn't hurt to go there. What direction from here is it?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhere south from here."  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
~*~ A/N: what a great chapter. thank you, thank you. anyway. I just read the 2 funniest stories but I forget where to find them and link them:  
  
"Shrek and princess Fiona? Nah! More like James and princess lily!" I forget the other one though. sorry.  
  
I also thought it'd be original to write about Hagrid's trial for buckbeak. which is a good idea actually! Of course, I have to finish this series- and right a 'what if' series- and maybe something where Malfoy is actually bad the whole time. he seems to always be on the light side, the ferret.  
  
Anyway- id like to thank reviewers.. And announce a new record for myself.  
  
Well, June 21st is getting closer, so I'm refreshing my memory with the books. 10 days for book 3! 15 total hours! Shortest ever. thought you'd like to know. 


	12. operation hope part one

CHAPTER 12-  
  
A/N: well. its time to write again. I happy about the way the story is going, except it seems I have too much going on at once somehow- but that is good sometimes.  
  
Finally got to the attack right at the beginning of this chapter. kind of left you all with a little cliffy there, which is why this might take longer to get out. I want a little suspense from the little amount of people who still might be reading. which brings me to my next point-  
  
Reviews!!! Only 2 last chapter! I'm still hoping there are people reading that have been before because they were new reviewers, I believe. I even hit the 20,000-word mark to help get more reviews. only to get less.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I think this is the last chapter I should need to mention it so from now on I probably won't. I DO NOT OWN Harry POTTER-DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW? Good.  
  
CHAPTER 12-  
  
Operation Hope  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning. No one knew Hermione had her own dueling robes, but she was always prepared for everything. She had all her stuff ready for her to get up and fly right out her dormitory window before she pocketed her orb, wand, and the marauders map and walked off to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's body had been moved up there the previous day to be locked in away from harm with Snape. Once Hermione made it there, she saw everyone was already discussing what was to happen.  
  
"The heads of houses are to check all windows in the houses to make sure they are locked and unbreakable," McGonagall started. "Sirius has taken the liberty to blocking up all of the secret passages into the school. If possible, we need all houses in towers to shoot curses and charms out their windows to help. That'd be fifth year and up in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. One thing changed from yesterday was the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will be up here for any of the injured, and I will be going around the place helping everywhere help is needed. Mr. Moody has got a squad of aurors to believe our story of Voldemort's return and help during the attack."  
  
Snape then stood up and began talking. "The all-out attack from hundreds of death eaters is to come earlier in the day then expected. They have found out that we knew of the attack on Azkaban and moved it to a later time today. We must keep as many people on their guard as possible," he finished, sitting down and looking around.  
  
"Well then, I must go to inform the teachers, tell the students breakfast is in the common rooms, and get the house elves to serve through their magic transportation to the common rooms. Everyone who has nothing else to do may get a quick breakfast from the kitchens and take your positions," McGonagall said as he sat down.  
  
Hermione and Sirius led everyone to the kitchens. They were greeted cheerfully by the house elves, who were only too eager to get something for them. A table was set up for them all and breakfast was served within five minutes of sitting down. They all ate fast, not talking much. The only sound came from Hermione and Sirius talking to Dobby and Winky. They were pretty shocked when they heard about the attack, too. McGonagall walked in just as they were finishing up to talk to the elves about staying out of Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron spent their time in the house with Mrs. Weasley talking near the fire. The silent flames kept them very warm as Harry did most of the talking; asking himself and Ron and Mrs. Weasley questions he knew would not be answered. Harry looked over at the Weasley's positioning clock. He saw himself and Hermione were both added on. Next to the positioning clock, there was a real clock. Harry saw it was about to turn ten. Five minutes of silence later, it did.  
  
"Well," Harry said, starting to get up. "I'm sure it's time for me to leave now. I'll turn up with Hermione no later then tomorrow night. Probably later then your dad, Ron." He looked at their shocked faces.  
  
"Where might you be going?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. "And why?"  
  
"Hogwarts. I must defend my first true home," he said. He then got ready and mumbled something they couldn't hear. "Transportus." He was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Remus, both under invisibility spells, could see each other and enemies as they attempted to enter the castle through the astronomy tower. There had been only two groups of four that attempted so far. The battle had not technically started yet. It was about ten o clock.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry appeared in the middle of the common room just a minute after professor McGonagall had came in to talk about fifth years and higher helping the battle by window. "Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked upon seeing him.  
  
"I wanted to help with the battle. You all should've seen Ron when I told him about the attack. They were in shock when I left them too," Harry answered, with a slight smile.  
  
"Wait a second, them?" asked a younger student.  
  
"Yes, we met someone we knew while walking by."  
  
"Well, Harry. You do know the invisibility spell, I assume?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for? Use one on yourself and get to the astronomy tower."  
  
"Okay," he said before muttering two spells. "Invisibilatay. Transportus." (A/N: not very creative, I guess) Harry appeared at the astronomy tower, invisible to everyone except Hermione and Remus, who actually counted as everyone at that point in time. They were both too shocked to say anything, but they quickly got over it as they saw another five groups of four swooped down on brooms. Harry acted first, shooting spells in all directions. He stunned half of them himself before they realized he must have been invisible too. When they got them all, Harry moved them out of the way and spoke first.  
  
"Hi, how's it going?" he asked, quite casually, as if nothing was wrong. He saw there faces and looked puzzled at their expressions. "Uh, is the something on my face, or something?"  
  
Hermione let out a laugh. "What are you doing here? Mr. Weasley said you were going to stay at his house," Hermione questioned him.  
  
"I had other plans. Lesson 1: never let the first place you ever called home be destroyed. Lesson 2: protect you friends, family, and even small enemies from all danger. That's all I'm saying," he said, smiling as he watched the look of surprise start spreading over Hermione's face.  
  
"Very wise words, Harry. Very wise indeed," Remus added.  
  
"Thank you," Harry replied again, watching the next swarm of death eaters fly in. There were only two groups this time, making it easier. He stunned one group and moved them while Hermione and Remus took care of the other group.  
  
It was a fairly nice day outside. Unusually warm for mid-October, which would charge when dementors came. The sun shined over Hogwarts and its grounds. Neither side would have an advantage with the weather. The forest's leaves had started to turn brown, red, orange, and yellow as autumn was upon Hogwarts.  
  
Harry watched as he saw hundreds of beams of light shooting ever which way in Hogsmeade. Death eaters began to file out of the forest, some came from Hogsmeade. They advanced on Hogwarts as hundreds of tiny black dots in the sky became bigger. Apparently, some students saw this from the common room as spells shot to the ground and the sky. Some death eaters fell from their brooms, falling down far back in the forest, getting closer to the edge with each death eater down.  
  
Harry had summoned his Firebolt from Hermione's room. He made it invisible as soon as he saw it. He hopped on and flew out to meet the death eaters, knocking many to the ground and confusing the rest because they didn't know what was making some fall off. Some of them scattered in different directions. Harry successfully threw off the air attack before it even hit Hogwarts. Harry made himself not be invisible for them last hundred or so. Students immediately understood and shot more spells towards death eaters, sending more towards the ground. About thirty death eaters got around him without his notice, but Hermione and Remus took care of them.  
  
Only five of the death eaters left had decent brooms, and there were only seven left. Harry had a strong feeling they were previous Slytherin quidditch players. They were all flying at breakneck speed, dodging spells from the castle. One almost hit even Harry. He dived off the broom to avoid one spell and they ended the spells from there. Harry got the two slower death eaters, leaving only five left. As they continued to fly in a path, Harry pulled his Firebolt straight up, looked down, and gave a signal to continue shooting spells from the castle as he got another death eater himself.  
  
There was one left on a Firebolt like his. They zoomed around in the air, each trying to knock each other off. Harry saw the dementors and suddenly got an idea. "Ah!" he yelled pointing towards the dementors and pretending to faint.  
  
Hermione got her wand ready to help. "No!" Remus yelled. "It's a trick. He's gonna get that death eater and the dementors. Harry has learned to tolerate the power of the dementors for a couple of minutes while flying. There's also no guarantee he can feel them there."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said back, lowering her wand. Harry started to fall slower, the last death eater gaining on him. He stopped, turned around, and stunned the last death eater, just as Remus had said would happen. Then he turned towards the ground attack.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry screamed. The silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand, charging fast towards the dementors. It hit a large group of them. Most disappeared as the stag turned around, lowered its head, and charged again. The rest of that group of dementors disappeared as the stag came back to Harry, who was stopped in the air. "Thanks, Prongs," he said to it, before it to, disappeared. He heard the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheering from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry then went back to Hermione and Remus. "Alright, where are you?" he asked looking around. They both appeared in front of him. "We need to get down to meet the ground attack. Hop on." They both did before Harry took off, though this time, down the stairs. They flew through the hallways; shouting that the war has begun and that all order members were to get to ground level. They saw McGonagall heading towards their tower. Harry stopped flying forward. "We have secured the first wave of air attack and we're off to fight the ground attack. You may want to get up there and seal off the tower for any smaller groups that may come in up there, though I'm sure the rest of the students can take them down before they're over Hogwarts grounds," Harry told her.  
  
"Alright. I'll seal it off and be down to help you with ground in about ten minutes. Get these two to Hagrid's and you'll find some useful stuff in there," McGonagall replied, rushing off to the astronomy tower. Harry urged his broom forward again and went into the main staircase, flying straight down the middle of the entire room, stopping just before he went too far. He went through the opening into the entrance hall, stopping only to open the front doors. They flew to Hagrid's hut, got off the broom and went in. There was a pile of Nimbus 2001's of the nearest couch. Hermione and Remus got one and went outside.  
  
The fighting began. They saw hundreds of spells flying through the air. Thousands of death eaters charged on Hogwarts. Many looked foreign, though some looked English. Hogwarts was too outnumbered. They'd all be backed in the castle within just a couple of hours. Harry suddenly had another idea. "Try to hold off the death eaters. Remus, do you have any money in your office? I'll pay you back more then I spend," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I do. But what do you possibly need it for? We're in the middle of an attack here."  
  
"You'll see. But I'll have to stop two places first," Harry answered zooming off towards the castle at top speed. He flew right through Remus's office window. He took all the money he could find and pocketed it. He flew back out the window, repaired it, and flew in another window along the third floor. He zoomed away down the hall towards the statue that opened to reveal a passage to Hogmeade after repairing that window. He opened the passage and wasted no time getting to Honeydukes on his Firebolt.  
  
He flew out of the passage, went in and out of the main store, and down the street to Zonko's. He bought everything that could slip up anyone. He then transported himself to his house, got some more stuff, got a book of prank spells, and transported back to a tower on Hogwarts. He left a bunch of stuff in a corner before flying down throwing 'oil slick' pellets at death eaters, slipping up about twenty to thirty each pellet. Remus and Sirius smiled as they saw Harry was going to be just as his father was. He then shot spells to grow hair extra long and thick to cover their faces. Harry spotted Lucius Malfoy and turned his robes pink.  
  
More dementors came out of the forest. They disappeared within ten seconds with all the spells that hit them. More death eaters came. They wouldn't stop filing out of the forest. There were thousands more every couple of seconds. Harry got some more pellets and used more spells. They continued to hold the death eaters back; there would soon be a wall of stunned death eater bodies. The students continued to shoot spells, hitting many death eaters early. Some knocked themselves out hitting each other after slipping on the oil from Harry's pellets.  
  
The worst news came when another wave of air attack closed in on them. Harry flew up to meet them. With the help of the students, he knocked at least a hundred to the ground in less then twenty seconds. Harry was knocked off, but Cho spotted him falling and caught him on the back of her broom. Harry summoned his fire bolt and jumped on it. "Thanks, Cho," he yelled over to her.  
  
"No problem, Harry," she yelled back. And they both fought the air attack with the help of Hermione and the rest of the students in the castle who were helping. As they were winning against the air attack, the death eaters started stunning a few on the ground. They had five aurors stunned or hurt and two teachers stunned or hurt. They finally got the rest of the air out and went back down to help ground. It seemed someone went to get more aurors because they saw spells coming from Hogsmeade and hitting death eaters. Then the aurors came into view from Hogwarts. They worked to get to Hagrid's hut. When they got in, half of them came out on brooms, and the other half stayed there to fight of death eaters from the back; those who were just emerging from the forest.  
  
The order soon took and edge with this new help from the aurors, though hundreds of death eaters kept coming forth every two minutes. They kept fighting them off with stunning spells and oil pellets and hair growth spells but the death eaters kept coming at them. Harry knew there were still hundreds of thousands of death eaters still to come and that the battle would last a long time.  
  
~*~ "I don't think you trust,  
  
in, my, self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die."  
  
-System of a Down-  
  
~*~ A/N: that's part one of the attack. I may have three but I'll probably only have two parts. I need to know if I made Harry Gryffindor heir or not because I'm pretty sure I don't want that to happen. I have to think about year 6 and 7 to see if I want to do that in this series. Can someone review that to me please?  
  
Completed recommendation: "Fugitives of the ministry" by 'Triggy' see my favorites. it's where I got the idea of Ron being guilty of killing Dumbledore, not to mention the name 'graham.' Plus I know the story is far superior to my own, yet I have more reviews so please review to that story.  
  
**Shakes collecting tin once again** review please!!!!! 


End file.
